Rhino
Rhino was Team Reactor's entry for the seventh series of Robot Wars, designed to resemble a rhinoceros, as the team had a desire to build a robot that looked like something. It reached the second round before falling to the experienced Steel Avenger. Design Rhino was a four-wheel driven robot, built to resemble a rhinoceros, with the rhino's 'head' acting as a high-pressure flipper. It was also armed with a 2500rpm bludgeoner on the back, which Jonathan Pearce ridiculed. It was untested before its qualifying battle but had destructive and potent weaponry. However, the self-righting mechanism did not always work and, according to the robot's statistics, the "driver needs more practice". Qualification Rhino fought Aggrobot, Ceros and the Dutch entry Twister in its Series 7 qualifier battle. Rhino was fairly passive throughout the battle, and Ceros deliberately avoided it in order to give the team a fighting chance, and earn more points by attacking the more threatening Twister. Although Twister went on to win the battle, Rhino was awarded a discretionary place in the main competition of the Seventh Wars, alongside Ceros and Aggrobot. Robot History Series 7 Rhino participated in Heat I of the Seventh Wars, and was placed up against the number sixteen seeds Storm 2, past Heat Finalist Supernova, and newcomers Mayhem in its first round battle. In the battle, Rhino lived up to its name as it immediately charged at Supernova, but missed. Storm 2 then came up behind it and pushed it across the arena. Rhino tried to fight back, but Storm 2 got up to speed and crashed it against an angle grinder, almost sending Rhino onto its back. Mayhem hit Rhino, but caused no damage, before Supernova hit them both, bouncing off Rhino and taking one of Mayhem's tyres off. Rhino then flipped Storm 2, but it bounced back onto its wheels. Storm 2 rammed Rhino against the wall again, putting its opponent on top of it. Rhino was then pushed into a CPZ and Matilda, in an attempt to hit Rhino, actually severely damaged the arena side wall, giving Rhino time to escape. Meanwhile, Mayhem had been immobilised and Rhino lifted Storm 2 again. Rhino was now barely moving, but Supernova, after taking one of Sir Killalot's tracks off, had broken down and was counted out, sending Rhino through to the next round of the heat along with Storm 2. In the second round of the heat, Rhino was placed up against the experienced Steel Avenger. In this battle, Steel Avenger managed to get around the more sluggish Rhino machine and dig its axe in a couple of times and Rhino missed with its flipper. Steel Avenger activated the pit, but Rhino steered away and tried to ram Steel Avenger. Steel Avenger pushed back and pushed Rhino against the arena wall and axed another hole into it. Rhino then appeared to have broken down and Steel Avenger pushed it near to the pit and, after a few attempts, nearly pitting itself and a late flip from Rhino, pushed it down into the pit of oblivion, eliminating Rhino from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *In their interview after their defeat, Team Reactor noted that they based their robot upon a rhino for it was a threatening animal which had not yet been turned into a robot on the show. Ironically, Rhino's heat aired directly after Heat H, which contained Ceros, a fellow rhinoceros design. **Ceros and Rhino both fought each other at the qualifiers. **Both robots were from Leicestershire. *Team Reactor and Team Steel Avenger appeared in Heat M of Series 4 but didn't fight each other there with them meeting each other in Heat I of Series 7. *During Rhino's appearance, it was referred to as a newcomer despite it appearing in Series 4 and 5 as Reactor, with the team mentioning later on in Rhino's heat that they appeared with a different robot, this being Reactor. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots with Bludgeoners Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots with a separate self-righting mechanism Category:Articles in need of rewriting